


One Step Closer

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading a fic last night, and the author used the lyrics to Kane's _House Rules_. I've made no secret that I get a lot of my inspiration from a word or phrase or lyric. I read the first two lines of the lyrics last night and got hit smack between the eyes with this poem. It's fun and upbeat and I still completely suck at the rhyming thing, but overall, I think it works.
> 
> Originally posted 10-9-06.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

Take a look around  
See what you can see

Everyone’s here for the party  
Everyone’s here just to be

Take that one step closer  
Be that little bit bolder

Raise your voice  
Cause a commotion

Work it, baby, like the song says  
I’d like to know if you’ve got the notion

Take that one step closer  
Be that little bit bolder

Make the first move  
Flirt a little bit harder

No, don’t cut and run  
Stay

Take a look around  
See what you can see

Everyone’s working an angle  
Everyone’s here just to be

Take that one step closer  
Be that little bit bolder

Hook up with a honey  
Fade into the shadows

No one looks too closely  
We’ve got our own secrets to keep

Yeah, so take that one step closer  
Be that little bit bolder

Life is for living  
So what’s got you so scared?

Just take that one step closer  
Be that little bit bolder

The world is waiting  
Don’t disappoint

Let you inner diva out to play  
And take that one step closer

-30-


End file.
